Rejected
by Wolf Born Woman
Summary: What happens when an imprint is rejected? AU, Sam, Leah, Emily


Rejected

 **A/N: Sam/Leah/Emily, Angst/heart break, imprint, Character death. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's Do What You Have to Do**

 **watch?v=N1KnE1Zu_84**

I am over the medaling of the Elders. Keeping the wolf a secret from Leah is driving us apart. This is my life and I love my Lee-Lee. She may freak out at first but I know her; she loves me. Harry knows; if she has questions I can't answer he can help. It's the only real chance our family has. I won't keep lying to her.

I finish my circuit and head straight for Leah before I can second guess myself again. I can smell her on the wind as I get closer. I pause in the trees sucking in a great lungful of her sweet scent. I think of how it feels to have her wrapped in my arms and I phase back and step into my shorts.

I knock on the Clearwater's door with a smile on my face. I can hear her yelling at Seth to pick up his shoes as she comes to the door. The door opens and her beautiful smile erupts on her face. "Sam" she sighs my name as she wraps her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. "I didn't think I was going to see you until tomorrow."

I fold my arms around her and burry my face into her hair and breath her in. "Should I leave Lee-Lee?"

"Don't be stupid" she laughs.

"Let's go for a walk. I want some time with just you." I suggest.

"Ok but we can't be gone too long. I have wedding plans to work on mister." I run my thumb over the simple ring I made for her. She turns back to call inside. "Hey Emily, I'm going to go for a walk with hot piece of man here. I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright Leah; I will just help your mom with all the cutting and sewing of your dress while you go make googley eyes at the future Mr. Leah." The girl laughs at her own joke. "When you get back we should be ready for a fitting."

I look up to thank the girl. When our eyes meet the world drops out from beneath me. I clutch my chest as I drop to my knees dragging a screaming Leah with me off the steps.

I don't know how long I stayed there trying to remember how to breathe. When I can I force out "I'm OK Lee-Lee. I must have locked my knees. Did I hurt you?" I look her over before I look back to the vision standing in the door. My heart starts pounding in my chest again. I need her. She is mine. No I love Leah! We are going to start a family! I jump up and run for the trees! I can hear Leah calling after me but I am gone too quickly.

My world is a mess. I am fighting myself. I know that I love Leah with all my heart but I need to be with Emily. The essence of who I am is wrapped up in the girl that I haven't seen in such a long time. The wolf wants this woman. The need to protect, to _have_ Emily is a visceral. I make a bee line run for the Black's house. He has to be able to help me.

Apparently I have been blessed with imprinting. Billy is having Harry bring Emily over so they can explain to her what is going on. God I can't wait to see her. The wolf is anxious to be near her again. I take to the trees and skirt my way over to Harry's so I can shadow them on the way over. I must keep her safe!

I don't know what I am going to tell my Lee-Lee. Emily is her cousin! She is going to hate me and they won't even let me tell her what has happened. It will be fine as long as I can make Emily happy. NO! I howl out my frustrations and I see her jump in the passenger's seat.

I listen from outside while Billy, Harry, and Old Quil tell Emily the legends and tell her of imprinting. She sits quietly even though her heart is racing. When she finally speaks the sound of her voice calls me to her. It is all I can do not to go barging inside. "You are telling me that I am bound to a man that I hardly know; a man that is engaged to your own daughter Uncle Harry? Not only that, but he turns into a giant wolf to fight vampires. I don't believe it."

The old shaman sighs before he speaks. "We can prove it to you Emily. Let us go out back and young Samuel can show you we speak the truth."

I walk around the back and meet them as they come out. My eyes lock onto her and a whine of desire escapes my tightest control.

Billy simply nods his head saying "Show her."

I back away with my eyes locked on this beauty in front of me. Turning my back to try not to upset her when I drop my shorts, I let the fire inside run up my spine consuming me. Her gasped scream sends me to my belly whining. I've scared her. Harry reassures her that it is still me and I phase back as fast as I can to lessen her fear. Slipping my shorts back on I carefully approach her. Harry encourages her "Just talk to him. We will be right inside." She looks apprehensive but then agrees that we can talk.

"I will make you happy Emily I swear it. I will be whatever you want, whatever you need."

"You are my cousin's fiancé Sam. Leah told me. Sam, I know. I want and need you to go back to her and forget you ever met me."

"NO! I am yours Emily. We were made for each other." My heart is pounding in my chest. I have to make her see that she belongs with me!

"No we are not Sam. You are meant for Leah and I am meant for Peter."

Who is this Peter? I'll kill him to keep him away from her! My growl seems to have made her stop talking. "NO! You are mine."

"Go be happy with Leah Sam. I will not hurt my cousin like this. I am going back to Makah and Peter and I are getting married under the next blue moon."

"NOOO!" I roar as the wolf bursts forth. Emily screams and I smell blood. Her screams continue into the night sky.

Emily is on the ground under me curled up screaming when the elders come out the door. I feel her pain, fear and hate rolling through me as if it is my own. I back away phasing back to human.

"What have you done Sam?" Harry rushes towards us. "Oh God! Call Sue. Tell her that Emily has been attacked by an animal! I'll meet her at the clinic!" He scoops Emily up and rushes her into his car.

"I … I…I didn't mean to hurt her…" I mumble as bands wrap around my heart and chest squeezing me.

I phase and rush to the clinic.

Sue says she will be ok but I have scarred her face and chest. I have to make it right. I have to take care of her.

Harry convinced her to claim that it was a bear she startled when she went outside to get some air that marred her for all time. She is being so strong and brave.

Peter arrives the next day. I want to end him but he goes straight to her. He holds her and let her cry on him. He assures her over and over that he couldn't care less if her whole body was scarred; that he will always love her will all he is and ever will be. Later he leaves with Harry to go get some food. That is when I approach her.

When she sees me the look of disgust on her face is enough to kill me on the spot. "Leave. I didn't tell the truth to protect my family from people looking into giant wolves around here but I never want to see or hear from you again."

The only thing I could force out was a whispered "Emily, I'm so sorry."

"LEAVE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BEAST! STAY AWAY FROM ME FOREVER! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN THE MONSTERS YOU CLAIM THAT YOU PROTECT PEOPLE AGAINST! GO!" She throws the book that was sitting next to her at me.

I bolt outside phasing as I reach the steps and run. I run as hard and as fast as I can. I run all day and all night. When I cannot go another step I collapse onto the ground dreaming of Emily covered in blood then she is covered in more blood and her lifeless eyes stare up at me. The wolf reflected back at me in the dead orbs.

When I wake I run more going farther and farther form home. I need her but she hates me so I run some more. I run further north not bothering to eat.

I feel myself slipping and the wolf taking over. I sink into the nothingness the wolf has to offer. The biting wind is cutting through my thick black fur.

I smell the sickeningly sweet stench of leaches as I head by a small village. The wolf surges charging into battle. There are four of them. The battle is fast and fierce. I get my teeth around the neck of one and rip its head off on my initial attack. Another looses an arm then they get hold of my back legs breaking them. I do my best but they shatter me. I don't have an unbroken bone when they leave me to die.

My traitorous body makes the agonizing shift back to my human skin. The world is growing dark. I feel the hold of the imprint break. With a forced breath I beg forgiveness "Lee-Lee, I'm sorry." Cold and agony plagues my broken body. My final thought is of holding my heart's true desire in my arms, my pup growing in her still flat stomach. "Leah…"


End file.
